


Revelation and Refutation

by Yatorihell



Series: In The Darkness [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatorihell/pseuds/Yatorihell
Summary: Yato makes a revelation about Yukine and Hiyori which could change their friendship.Thank you Gio (the_musical_alchemist) for beta-ing me <3





	Revelation and Refutation

Second year classes were much more eventful that Hiyori had expected. Besides the usual charms and transfigurations classes – where Kugaha still looked down on her in disdain despite her less frequent failures – she and the rest of the second years were now facing a Mandrake.

Although its screams were fatal, the baby root which was held up in front of their ear-muffed heads was only strong enough to knock a person out.

Hiyori flinched at its gaping mouth, not hearing but know that it was screaming as loud as its – lungs? – could allow. Yukine stood beside her, staring at the plant with interest, unfazed by its cries as he followed the professor’s instructions to repot his own into a bigger pot.

Speaking was pointless as the students around him pulled up their roots, an unheard cacophony of screams filling the greenhouse and making it impossible for Hiyori to remove her earmuffs and make small talk.

Hiyori gingerly unearthed her own Mandrake, dropping it in a new pot and quickly shoving earth onto of its face as it began to cry. With its screams muffled and calming, the students could remove their earmuffs and leave class, though the next one wouldn’t offer any respite as Hiyori and Yukine had Defence Against the Dark Arts together.

They walked back into the main castle together, the crowd of students pushing against each other rowdily and splitting off into the arching hallways surrounding one of the courtyards they passed. Yato – apparently having attended his class – was up ahead escaping one of the classrooms. Covering his nose and mouth, and coughing, he was followed by a cloud of pink smoke from the door where many more students were piling out in the same demeanour.

Hiyori and Yukine halted when they reached him, letting the course of students bump around them as they watched Yato spluttering before he caught sight of them and tried to regain some composure.

“Potions,’” Yato coughed. “Kofuku.”

The name alone was enough to get some sympathy. Madame Kofuku was known for her experiments, although they mostly failed. Rumour had it that her hair turned pink after a particularly nasty experiment for her sixth year N.E.W.T exam, rendering the west wing of the potions dungeons under Hogwarts unusable, and left her with candyfloss coloured hair forever.

Nevertheless, Hiyori bit back a smile, the pink dust covering Yato’s robes and layering his hair was a sight to see, and she didn’t really want to tell him as he hadn’t seemed to realise it himself despite the odd looks he received from the last few students who passed by them.

“What class you got next?” Yato asked.

“Defence Against the Dark Arts,” Yukine answered, shuffling his bag and trying to hide a smile for the same reason as Hiyori. “Cornish Pixies.”

A wicked grin split on Yato’s face which didn’t match the sweet tone of his voice. “Oh, they’re _very_ cute. Very sweet creatures. Like fairies but uglier.”

Hiyori felt doubtful that he was telling the truth since he’d tricked her before with disgusting jelly beans, but a pixie sounded like a nice break from banshees.

“Ok,” Yukine said as he stepped around Yato who was still oblivious to his appearance. “See you later.”

Hiyori followed after Yukine a few paces down the corridor, but she couldn’t hold back the snort of laughter which was followed by Yukine’s snickering.

Turning on her heel to where Yato was heading in the opposite direction, she called out to him. “Yato?”

He turned. “Yeah?”

“You’re a bit pink.”

Yato coughed wildly as a new cloud of pink dust exploded in his face when he tried to brush it from his hair. Hiyori giggled quietly before running to catch up to Yukine as the warning bell sounded, marking the start of what would be a fun class.

 

~

 

As Hiyori rightly feared yet ignored, Cornish Pixies class was a disaster. They managed to escape from their cage fairly quickly, despite the padlock, and wreaked havoc.

Pixies were nothing like fairies as Yato had described them. These were gremlins in disguise: bluish-purple with protruding bellies, glassy black eyes and impish grins which leered and screeched in delight as students dived for cover.

To his enragement, they had stolen Professor Takemikazuchi’s wand and taunted him with it as chaos descended on the classroom. Books were thrown, ink pots splattered, even the dragon skeleton that hung above their heads was at risk of falling as a gang of pixies rode it merrily before leaping onto the iron chandelier and swinging around.

Yukine, cursing and hitting every creature in sight with a heavy book, bashed any pixie that came near when they hooked their claws into Hiyori’s hair or tried lifting Suzuha up. Long nails scratched at their jumpers and skin before control was regained by a dishevelled, huffing Takemikazuchi who held his wand in the air alongside a mass of dazed, floating pixies.

Yato roared with laughter when he saw them later on after their ordeal. Hiyori’s tangled hair and Yukine’s red face was funny enough sat opposite from him in the Great Hall until Yukine threw a book at his head which thankfully he managed to dodge. Calling for mercy, Yato promised he would use his upperclassman experience to help them survive Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Although this made them forgive him slightly for lying, they still weren’t happy as he started asking if Takemikazuchi did anything suspicious in class, or if they’d seen him with Kugaha recently. It seemed Yato was still adamant that there was going to be trouble, and that he was the only one who could sense it – and stop it.

“You really need to let it go,” Hiyori said calmly, “everything’s normal. They’re still grumpy and we don’t even see them together.”

Yato grumbled and tried to argue _‘that’s what they_ want _us to think’_ but Yukine kicked his leg under the table, making him yell out in protest and Hiyori shush them as said teachers entered the room, stalking up to the Great Table as if deep in discussion.

Yukine rolled his eyes at Yato’s pointed finger and _‘I-told-you-so’_ look, as if two professors walking together was damning enough to prove they were plotting something.

“Let it go,” Hiyori sighed. “Please?”

Yato glared at the table. “Fine.”

 

~

 

Autumn blurred into winter accompanied by early snow which fell on Yukine’s birthday, which happened to coincide with his first Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. As predicted, Ravenclaw won the match – Suzuha’s novice to the game was no match for Kazuma’s honed Seeking ability.

Still, the match was enjoyable to watch. Yato and Hiyori sat together for a change as there was no need for their houses to be divided as their houses were not playing this match. Aimi and Yama sat behind them and awing over the sight of the _‘haters-turned-lovers’_ as Yama liked to call Yato and Hiyori whenever she saw them in a 5-metre radius of each other, to which Aimi rolled her eyes and Hiyori protested profusely.

They met Yukine after the pitch once he’d changed into less padded yet more comfortable clothes, calling congratulations on his first performance as a Chaser. He’d outmatched most of the Ravenclaw team as they were bigger and clunkier than he was, but still had trouble getting past the Keeper who blocked more than half of his tries.

Although the skies had been snow-free for the entire game, the grey clouds finally released their light load in the form of delicate snowflakes which added a fresh coat to the muddied slush under their feet. They made their way back to the castle, scarves of respective scarlet, emerald and gold wrapped tightly around their necks.

Despite it being a Saturday, Hiyori insisted she had to go to the library but promised that they would celebrate Yukine’s birthday later on. A sudden thought crossed her mind and she turned to Yato.

“Hey, when’s your birthday?” With a cock of her head Hiyori thought about how it had never been mentioned, even though both hers and Yukine’s birthdays had been celebrated.

“Summer,” Yato said vaguely. “I don’t do birthdays.”

“But you have to!” Hiyori exclaimed. “Tell me!”

Yato gave her a strange look. She was awfully persistent and not going to take no for an answer. With a shrug he replied, “I’ll tell you on the day.”

Hiyori huffed, complaining that it wouldn’t give them time to prepare, but accepted it nonetheless before trotting off through the trickling crowd, giving a brief farewell and flashed smile to Yukine which he returned with flushed cheeks.

Yato looked at Yukine curiously, then at Hiyori’s retreating back, then back to him. Anyone could’ve been forgiven for thinking that his cheeks were tinged pink by the cold, but Yato – after just about a year of being oblivious to Yukine’s visible fondness to Hiyori – was finally catching on.

“You fancy her, don’t you?”

The speed at which Yukine whirled around was nearly enough to make him slip on the patch of lightly thawed snow when he stared at Yato, mouth open but not saying anything. The faint red tinge on his cheeks went scarlet in a matter of seconds as he sputtered out denials.

“It’s getting pretty obvious.” Yato shrugged carelessly. “You should tell her.”

“It’s NOT like that!” Yukine exclaimed. He started muttering under his breath, more to himself than to Yato, talking about how Hiyori was pretty and nice to him, but that didn't _mean_ anything...

Yukine huffed something about needing to study too, quickening his paces until he’d left Yato’s side and vanished into the crowd of students entering the castle.

Yato shoved his hands in his pockets and buried his chin in his scarf, lips tugged into an amused smile at Yukine’s swift denial and departure.

Maybe he should tell her.

 

~

 

Yukine found Hiyori in her usual spot in the Library surrounded by books on vampires, which he suddenly remembered the essay for which was due the next week. He flopped down opposite her, Yato’s advice still fresh in his mind when Hiyori smiled at him and kept writing, asking what he’d like to do for his birthday.

He shrugged as he pulled the corner of a spare book, flicking through it listlessly when he brought his own notebook and quill from his bag with a different goal in mind. Speaking wasn’t his strong point, but words, maybe they were better than having to face her and say what he wanted.

The quick scratches of nib on parchment distracted Hiyori as she pawed over her own book, glancing up to see Yukine quickly and intently writing long sentences which he shielded with his hand. Her eyes fell on his notebook. It was battered – old even – the pages faintly yellow with age and curling at the corners Hiyori could see.

“Don’t you need a new notebook? I have one if you want…” Hiyori reached into her own satchel, but Yukine quickly shut his notepad and shoved it in the inner folds of his robes.

“N-no it's ok,” he replied quickly, fumbling for words. “I just… I’ll see you later!”

His chair scraped loudly when he pushed away from the table and speed walked away despite Hiyori asking what they would do for his birthday. Disappearing into the rows of bookshelves, she was left feeling a bit confused by Yukine’s hasty departure.

_What’s up with him?_

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh bit of a dull chapter I'm afraid, but next week we are canonballing straight into a catastrophe :3c


End file.
